custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Venthur (Chalkaverse-1)
Venthur is a male Le-Toa and member of the Toa Jaga, known for his acrobatic abilities, his propensity for non-lethal guns, and his misguided belief that he can make Ga-Matoran swoon. Biography Early Life Much like many other Le-Matoran, Venthur began his life on Spherus Magna working to construct the Great Spirit Robot. Upon completion of the project Venthur was placed on the Northern Continent and set to work maintaining the region. After the Awakening event brought about by Grifos, Venthur became discontent with his swampy region of the Northern Continent. When Venthur asked a local Turaga for guidance the Turaga alluded to believing that Venthur needed to be sent for repairs, both for his desire to leave and for “not working hard enough.” Though Venthur pondered this as an opportunity to see new places, Venthur declined and quickly ran off before the Turaga had a chance to stop him. Despite the dangers of the region, Venthur managed to make it to the closest village on the Tren Krom Peninsula, a small Ba-Matoran settlement. He inquired with the Matoran here for advice on what to do, and discovered that their local courier had died in a recent Dark Hunter raid. Receiving an energy pistol from the Turaga here, Venthur took up the perilous job of courier of the Tren Krom Peninsula, traveling from village to village to deliver messages and packages. Venthur continued his occupation for many years and met many citizens of the peninsula, notably including his future comrades. Toa Alternate Versions Fragmented Universe In the Fragmented Universe, Venthur originally lived on the Northern Continent but was one of a number of Matoran sent to be “fixed” by Karzahni. He was eventually sent to the Southern Continent with a few other “fixed” Matoran and became a guard. Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Venthur is well known for being a very friendly and easy-going individual. Though his wit can sometimes cut, his tone of voice makes it known that he does not mean to cause offense. Venthur is very protective of his friends and teammates, in particular Lephys after she became a Turaga. He often displays a sense of bravery bordering on foolishness, rushing into some battles with only the excuse of his Mask of Possibilities. However, for unknown reasons he does not seem to display this trait consistently, sometimes sizing up his opponent beforehand. Venthur also has a deep sense of duty, taking his job first as a courier and later as a Toa very seriously despite his non-serious attitude. Venthur also displays an odd devotion to the Elemental Codexes. Abilities Matoran= •Elemental Energy: Venthur’s elemental affiliation with Air gives him a high degree of athleticism, nimbleness, and dexterity. •Combat Training: As a courier on the dangerous Tren Krom Peninsula, Venthur has received combat training to use in self-defense against dangerous Rahi or other beings. :•Specialization: Handguns: Venthur is particularly skilled in the use of handguns, and prefers to use them over other weapons. |-| Toa= •Elemental Energy: Venthur’s elemental affiliation with Air allows him to create, control, and abosorb air, and to unleash an air Nova Blast. In addition, his element gives him far greater dexterity and nimblenss than that of other Toa. •Combat Training: As a courier on the dangerous Tren Krom Peninsula, Venthur has received combat training to use in self-defense against dangerous Rahi or other beings. :•Specialization: Handguns: Venthur is particularly skilled in the use of handguns, and prefers to use them over other weapons. ::•Dual Wielding: Venthur is able to effectively wield two handguns at once to take down his targets. :•Daggers: Though he does not often employ them, Venthur is skilled in the usage of daggers in close combat, and knows how to put them to use non-lethally. :•Marksmanship: Though he prefers other forms of combat, Venthur is a capable marksman. Equipment Matoran= •Sidearm: As a Matoran, Venthur carries an energy-based sidearm for self-defense. Though it has a lethal setting, he prefers to use the stun setting •Kanohi :•Kanohi Olsen: As a Matoran, Venthur possessed the Kanohi Olsen, the Mask of Possibilites. However, he was unable to access its powers. |-| Toa= •Sidearms: Venthur carries two energy-based sidearms with him for close combat, both with various power settings ranging from highly lethal to small shocks. •Dagger: Venthur keeps a small dagger for use in close combat, and is able to channel his elemental energy through it. •Kanohi :•Kanohi Olsen: As a Toa, Venthur possesses a Great Kanohi Olsen, the Mask of Possibilites. This mask allows him to increase or decrease the odds of an event or situation occurring, though only to a certain extent. Forms and Armor Le-Matoran Toa Relationships Appearances In chronological order: *Spotlight: Venthur (First appearance) Trivia *Venthur originally came to be in C33’s Elementus Solar System storyline, serving as an advisor to his planet’s senator as well as secretly being the king of his planet. When the Elementus System was scrapped Venthur’s character was put into limbo until the idea of the Toa Jaga was born. This whole conundrum resulted in Invader’s version of the character receiving a page before this version. *Venthur’s departure from his original region to become a courier on the Tren Krom Peninsula is partially inspired by Invader’s version of the character, who was shipped off to Karzahni by a Turaga just like this version nearly was. Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Toa of Air Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa Jaga